One Chance
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Owl City Home of the Blues oneshot.'Misery loves company. And you're welcome at the home of the blues.' Ash is feeling betrayed and abused by who he thought was his closest friend. But Misty's not about to let Ash go just like that. AAML:


**One Chance**

Here's a fanfic cos I felt like it, hahah, Happy Easter everyone! Hope yours is or was as good as mine's been! :) Wow, I'm happy! Read Legend, Marie Lu if you need a good book, I loved it! This is based on Owl City's 2012 song, Home of The Blues. Listen to it if you haven't already! Along with Here's Hope, and I Hope You Think of Me. I don't own those songs or POKe'MON, enjoy!

….

_Just around the corner, there's heartaches, down the street that losers use, if you can wade through the teardrops, You'll find me in the Home of the Blues._

….

"Oh c'mon! Open the door!"

Ash sighed from inside as his friend's fist banged on the door impatiently. The raven haired boy looked over at the door, but didn't bother to get up to open it. He just let her continue her retort without any words coming from his lips.

"He's not listening Misty, he'll come out of his own accord."

Misty's growl came from outside Ash's bedroom. She stamped her foot and slammed her fist against the door. Unfortunately, due to her anger she smashed her hand harder than she had first thought of doing. Misty winced and clutched her throbbing hand close to her. Her face was creased in severe concentration as she struggled with the inability to accept that her best friends weren't listening to her.

Her azurill stood behind her with a puzzled look on his blue fuzzy face, he perched on his tail but kept his distance from his trainer and Brock.

"Let him cool off for a bit Misty." Brock tried to calm the situation, but when Ash and Misty were involved in anything negative, that was almost futile.

Misty still refused to give in; she shook her head, her turquoise eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "No! Cos there's nothing for him to cool down OVER!" She yelled, turning to the door and banging angrily and relentlessly again.

Ash, who was listening to the commotion, suddenly spoke up, "I have EVERY DAMN right to be MAD!" He hollered, as he listened to Misty's halt.

Misty snarled involuntarily, "I knew this would happen if I ever told you!" She cried back, tossing her red locks over her shoulder.

"Well, then maybe you should TELL ME ANYTHING!" He replied, his fury growing. He took the nearest object to him and lobbed it aggressively at the door.

It hit it with an enormous bang and caused Misty and Brock to leap backwards lightly. Azurill let out a wail and soon enough burst into a flood of tears at the conflict. Ash listened to the sound of Misty as she bent down to comfort the mouse. She ran her dainty fingers through his fur until he calmed. The mouse's cries died down and Misty handed him to Brock. All of a sudden, the sound of somebody coming up the stairs echoed.

Misty and Brock looked around to see Delia coming up the stairs. The middle-aged woman looked tiredly at the door, then at Misty and Brock. She carried a tray with three mugs of hot cocoa and set them down on the coffee table on the landing. Azurill leapt from Brock's arms and Delia picked him up and he snuggled into her jacket.

"Any luck?" She whispered.

Misty shook her head and hugged her shoulders, her head was bent to the floor and she suddenly looked very vulnerable like the slightest touch would snap her in two like a twig.

Delia propped Azurill on her shoulder and swept Misty into a motherly hug. Misty tried her best not to look embarrassed in front of Ash's mom and Brock. She let go a few moments later and Delia cradled Azurill, she looked over at Brock.

"Well, I'm making dinner now. I'll call you when it is ready." She sighed, turning on her heel.

"Mrs Ketchum," Brock said, watching as Delia turned, "I'll help make dinner." He smiled and Delia grinned back kindly. Although she went to object in politeness, Brock put up his hand, "Allow me, as a thank you for letting us stay."

Delia shrugged and smiled back, "Why thank you Brock. That's very kind of you!"

Misty looked on awkwardly, she opened her mouth to offer as well as she felt rude, but Delia beat her to it, "You stay here Misty dear, wait for Ash and try and make things up." She said firmly, gathering up Misty's blue mouse and walking downstairs.

"O-okay…" Misty wavered, still looking weak.

Brock hugged her, and Misty hugged back. "Good luck." He said, following Delia and Azurill downstairs and leaving poor Misty with only a door in between her and probably the last person she wanted to be forced to spend time with right now.

…

_I walk and cry while my heartbeat, keeps time with the drag of my shoes, the sun don't shine through this window of mine, it's dark at the Home of the Blues._

….

Misty lay against the door and put her head in her hands. It had been at least ten minutes since Brock had left her with Ash to reconcile with.

They continued to sit in quiet for a few minutes.

Ash was sprawled on his bed; he looked around his room for a bit. It was still relatively the same as before he had left on his journey when he was ten. He still had his poster of the three starters, his merchandise, and TV. The room smelt of age-old memories and at the moment, sorrow. Ash looked over at his door to see what he'd thrown at it earlier.

It was the lure Misty had given him. He must've got it from his pocket.

He walked quietly over to it and bent down to pick it up. Its left arm which was posing with the peace sign was on the floor, the orangey/red paintwork of her hair had chipped considerably, and her ponytail had lost a spike. Ash looked at it in misery.

He knew he shouldn't be so harsh on her. But he couldn't help it.

First of all, she'd betrayed him. No, not in that sense, they'd never been going out, but Misty had crossed a line in Ash's mind. She'd begun dating his arch-rival, Gary Oak, and it was only from Gary himself that he eventually found out that Misty had been keeping quiet about their relationship. Brock had said it was because Misty hadn't wanted to distract Ash from his badge collecting, but Ash didn't believe that. Not one bit. He thought it was just to spite him, to make him feel like an inadequate idiot. Which he certainly did when Gary Oak began boasting about it at Professor Oak's sixtieth birthday.

_Misty just look on in worry as Gary's arm hung around her shoulder protectively_. _Surely Ash would get the message soon enough? Why she was constantly texting, talking about Gary and being this close to him? She continued to glance at her best friend as he stood opposite them, a wierded out look across his face as he spotted their closeness._

_All of a sudden, it was out there, before she could shut her stupid boyfriend's mouth. She'd wanted to wait until Ash had relaxed a bit at the party before maybe telling him, but that wasn't meant to be. _

"_So, what do you think about Misty and I as a couple Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked suddenly._

_She looked over to see the worst possible expressions all sweeping over Ash's face at once. A look of hurt, surprise, shock, horror, all appeared. Misty kicked Gary slightly in an irritated way as she waited for Ash to say something._

_Finally, the worst thing that could've happened, happened. _

_Ash looked up at Misty, an unreadable expression across his face, his head was bent and shoulders hunched uncomfortably. _

"_Ash…? Please, say something." Misty whispered, reaching out a single hand to place on his shoulder. _

_Ash snapped out of his trance and flinched away from her reassuring hand. Misty looked at her best friend in panic. Gary looked befuddled but smug._

"_So you think we're meant to be? Eh?" Gary laughed, he knew Ash was jealous. He knew how to take advantage of it perfectly. "You know what? Maybe you could be Misty's maid of honour or something else considerably girly at our wedding, eh Misty?" Gary began to laugh._

_Before they knew what had happened, Ash lunged forwards and knocked Gary to the floor. Gary was older and tougher but hadn't been expecting the attack. The two rolled around on the floor until Ash walloped Gary round the face._

"_Ash! Gary! Stop!" Misty cried as she watched them as did the crowd surrounding them in despair._

_Gary flinched but grabbed a hold of Ash and wiped a grin of Ash's face as he began beating Ash to a pulp on the floor. He pinned the younger boy to the floor and began kicking him in the stomach and even landed a blow on Ash's face. Eventually, Brock and Tracey managed to restrain them both._

_Blood poured from Gary's nose and down onto the grass like a never-ending stream. Across from him, Brock held Ash. The boy was hunched considerably, he'd definitely come out of this worse than his opponent. A black eye had already begun to make its appearance around his left eye as it swelled. Bruises covered his face and arms and blood leaked from Ash's lip. _

_Gary stood next to Misty as she hugged him in a frightened way. _

_Brock let go of Ash and the boy watched Misty hug his arch-enemy. He felt like someone was pulling at his insides and twisting them till they broke away. _

_Misty then walked over to Ash, she looked like she'd been crying. She reached out her arms to comfort him as she spoke._

"_Ash, I'm…"_

_Ash pulled away like he'd been stung by a beedrill. He stumbled slightly and fell to the ground, his eyes fixed on her._

"_Ha! Poor wittle Ashy-Boy! Did I make you cry?" Gary laughed, several of his friends laughing with him._

_Misty looked back at them and then at Ash, he looked horrified. Slowly, he got to his feet, wincing, and stood facing the group. He took a quick look at Misty. He'd never felt so… Betrayed. Abused. Used._

"_Ash?" Misty asked as he stood facing them. _

_He took one look at her and glared, so angrily that it made Misty flinch._

"_Stay away from me." He growled gravely._

"_Ash-" Misty held out a hand to touch his shoulder._

_He shoved it away forcefully, "Stay away from ME!" He shouted, turning and sprinting as far as his aching body would allow him._

"_No…" Misty wailed, bursting into tears. Gary hugged her and apologised for beating Ash up. Misty watched his retreating figure. She took a step forwards to follow him, Brock held her back. "Leave him for a while." He said sadly._

_Misty watched in agony as her best friend ran away, because of HER._

…_._

_Oh but the place is filled with the sweetest memories, memories so sweet I cry. Dreams that I've had left me feeling so bad. I just want to give up and lay down and die._

…_.._

She slumped against the door boredly. She remembered the situation unfondly; it was only a few days ago it had happened.

She rapped on the door again.

Ash heard her knock, but ignored it. He lay against his door, feeling the vibrations from Misty's knocking as it sent chills down his spine. He wished Pikachu as here.

At the memory of his companion, tears that were long overdue began rolling down his face until it was impossible to keep them quiet. A sob escaped from his hoarse throat and forced its way up to the air. That was it, after the week's turmoil, everything had found its way to the top, where it bubbled and overcame Ash so forcefully that he couldn't stop once he'd begun. His entire body convulsed with the sorrow that filled him.

Misty froze as Ash's sobs travelled through the door. Her heart broke just a little at the sound.

"Ash?" She whispered, knocking lightly.

Ash felt the wood bang beneath his back. He held the Mini-Misty in his grip until his fingers went numb and began to turn purple.

He listened as Misty sighed.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Mist! How's sulky Ashy-Boy doing?" Gary's rather chipper voice replied.

Misty felt her fist clench tighter around the phone.

"What?" She managed to say.

"Well, after I kicked his ass an' all." Gary tutted cheekily.

Misty felt her anger build.

"Are you just USING me to get to Ash?" She asked, her anger growing.

Gary stopped laughing, "What? No! Misty I was just saying…"

"I know what you were 'just saying' Gary. No matter how much you can't stand that Ash is and will always be my best friend, don't you dare think for a split second that I'd just up and leave him for you to pick on cos you're my boyfriend." She growled.

"Why does Ash have to get between us anyways? Remember, he's your friend, I'm your boyfriend. Anyways, why don't you tell him to get over himself?" Gary warned.

Misty heard Ash's cry again. It strengthened her resolve.

"Because." Misty stopped.

"Misty? Are you there?" Gary asked on the other end of the line.

"I-I'm sorry Gary, I just can't TAKE this anymore!" She suddenly burst into tears.

"What is it babe?" Oak asked.

Silence.

"Oh no Mist, don't- don't end us cos of Ash." Gary sighed.

Misty heard Ash again, "I have no choice. I-I can't lose him Gary, I-I just, can't."

"This is because he's been there since the beginning, isn't it?" Gary snapped. "Ash is just jealous cos I always get what I WANT!" He yelled.

Misty shook with anger.

"You jerk."

She hung up quickly and threw her phone across the room; it bounced off a wall and thudded to the floor. Misty didn't bother checking to se if it still worked. She left it where it landed and burst into tears.

…

_So if you've just lost your sweetheart, and it seems there's no good way to choose._

…

Ash, who had just about stopped crying, sat up as he heard Misty's quiet cries filling the hallway. He felt extremely guilty.

Misty felt the door move behind her. In front of her, stood a very puffy eyes and snotty-nosed Ash, a look of wariness on his face.

Misty burst into more tears.

"Ash, I'm so sorry that I'm such a bad friend and that I went out with Gary and that Pikachu's gone and that- that…"

Ash knelt beside her and pushed his lips to hers.

Misty immediately melted into it as Ash pushed her fiercely against the door. His hands were callused and rough but soft and gentle against her skin which was raw from the salty tears rolling down them. He pushed harder as if searching for something deeper in the kiss. He was first to pull away after a few minutes.

…

_Come along with me, misery loves company. You're welcome at the home of the blues._

…

"Misty- I…" Ash began.

Misty put a single finger to his mouth, and felt a warm smile creep to her lips.

"I know." Was all she said.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I love you." Ash whispered.

Misty grinned under Ash's loving gaze, "I know."

"Also-" Ash began.

"I KNOW ASH!" She giggled, she suddenly turned serious, "But I also…"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Did I not mention I know you love me too?" He smirked.

"Who told you!" Misty cried.

Ash said nothing.

"BROCK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Misty hollered, grabbing Ash's hand and running down the stairs with a slightly more cheerful Ash beside her.

Ash rolled his eyes, "And this, is just the beginning."

…

_**Yeah, you're gonna find me at the Home of the Blues.**_

…

**FIN.**

Wow! I hoped you liked that! Happy Easter to all!

Review please? Pwetty pwetty pwease?

-AAML


End file.
